


Robbie Ross

by Sa1989



Category: Taggart (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:26:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24014413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sa1989/pseuds/Sa1989
Summary: Just a shot character study of our favorite DI
Kudos: 2





	Robbie Ross

Robbie was at the pub drinking rum, trying so hard not to feel. Over the last week the team had been working on a case that hit close to home for Robbie. Robbie knew that most people wrote him off as a pretty guy who slept with anyone in a dress but there was so much more to him then people saw. Robbie heard his phone ringing and checked the caller ID before switching it off. He wasn't in the mood to talk to Jackie, not after listening to her and Stuart making cracks about his sex life. The latest victim had been a guy who slept around a lot which had led to Jackie and Stuart having fun at his expense. Robbie knew he had a active sex life but he was always respectful to the women and never let them think he was looking for more than a good time. He wasn't the kind of man who would ever settle down and grow old with a woman, he had tried that with Beth, but that failed. Beth had always blamed the breakdown of their marriage on Robbie commitment to the job and Robbie had let her believe it because it was easier then the truth. The truth was that Robbie's greatest fear is that one day he would look in the mirror and see his father. Robbie had grown up watching his father bully and humiliate his mother, he had seen his mother go from a beautiful and kind woman to a nervous wreck. Robbie swore he would never do that to a woman which is why he would never let himself get close to anyone, yeah it was lonely but at least he could sleep at night.


End file.
